Sorcerer (Tibia)
Summary Of the many adventurers summoned forth from other universes by the Gods, Sorcerers specialize in offensive magic. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 7-B, likely higher Name: Varies Origin: Tibia Classification: Human Sorcerer Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Magic, Extrasensory Perception (Can determine the vague locations of others by sensing their life essence), Flight, Forcefield Creation (Can create a magical wall impassable for matter, magic, energy, or light), Curse Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, Death Manipulation (Can deal "death damage"), Dream Manipulation (Can travel through and manipulate the fabric of the Dream Realm to manifest their thoughts and create paths to locations in the real world), Earth Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Energy Manipulation, Explosion Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Light Manipulation (Can create a bright light to navigate in darkness), Mind Manipulation (Can cause certain creatures to become allies), Plant Manipulation, Poison Manipulation, Soul Manipulation (Can temporarily remove an opponent's soul and cast it into hell), Time Manipulation (Can accelerate time for themselves, greatly boosting their speed), Weather Manipulation (Can cause powerful, violent thunderstorms), Illusion Creation (Can disguise themselves as other creatures with illusions), Invisibility, Healing (Can heal themselves and others and cure status effects such as poison), Necromancy, Statistics Amplification (Can boost their own speed), Status Effect Inducement, Summoning (Can summon various creatures), Immortality (Type 4; upon death, the Gods will resurrect any Tibian Adventurer), Resistance to Physical Attacks, Elemental Attacks, and/or Mana and/or Life Absorption depending on equipment Attack Potency: At least City level (Can fight and kill monsters that can survive Goroma's eruption, such as Dragons and Demons, and even stronger monsters like Juggernauts and boss monsters), likely higher (Can contribute to the fight against Devovorga, whose awakening caused rumbling all across the world and who was said to be capable of destroying the world), can ignore conventional durability with certain spells (Soulfire targets the soul, while Curse destroys internal organs and poison spells afflict opponents with deadly toxins) Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ (Can keep up with Energy Elementals, which are almost as fast as lightning, and the even faster Massive Energy Elementals) Lifting Strength: Superhuman Striking Strength: Unknown Durability: At least City level, likely higher Stamina: High. Range: Tens of Meters with spells, Planetary with Find Person Standard Equipment: A variety of equipment, armor, and wands. *'Runes:' Sorcerers can imbue blank stones with magic to create runes that can be used to call upon certain spells at will, at the cost of the rune. **'Animate Dead' (adana mort): This rune can be used to raise the dead as servitors, causing skeletons to pull themselves out of their old remains at the behest of their new master. **'Avalanche' (adori mas frigo): While this rune cannot be created by Sorcerers, they can still utilize it. This rune summons a torrent of freezing snow and hail at its destination. **'Chameleon' (adevo ina): While this rune cannot be created by Sorcerers, they can still utilize it. This rune disguises the user as an inanimate object. **'Convince Creature' (adeta sio): While this rune cannot be created by Sorcerers, they can still utilize it. Upon use, this rune magically convinces the target to join up with the user, but it cannot be used on just any creature - it'd be useless on a rampaging dragon, for example. **'Destroy Field' (adito grav): A rune that, when used, can dissipate harmful magical fields and lingering clouds of gas or flame. **'Disintegrate' (adito tera): This rune instantly destroys any movable objects that are blocking the user's path. **'Energy Bomb' (adevo mas vis): When thrown, this rune creates a field of crackling energy at its destination. **'Energy Field' (adevo grav vis): A rune that creates a temporary barrier of crackling energy that electrifies anything that moves through it. **'Energy Wall' (adevo grav mas vis): This rune creates a crackling, solid wall of electricity that can keep back enemies, though it can be broken through. **'Explosion' (adevo mas hur): When thrown, this rune causes a powerful explosion that damages anything caught within. **'Fireball' (adori flam): When used, this rune fires a massive ball of flame at its target. ***'Great Fireball' (adori mas flam): This rune explodes into a massive burst of flame when thrown, covering an area of 37 square meters in this explosion. **'Fire Bomb' (adevo mas flam): When this rune is thrown, it bursts into an explosion of crackling fire that sears the surroundings, leaving some fires still raging around it. **'Fire Field' (adevo grav flam): This rune creates an intense, crackling flame that remains at its location for some time before slowly dying out. **'Fire Wall' (adevo mas grav flam): A rune that creates a protective wall of raging flames wherever it is thrown. **'Icicle' (adori frigo): While this rune cannot be created by Sorcerers, they can still utilize it. This rune fires an arrow of ice that shoots through its target and freezes them. **'Light Magic Missile' (adori min vis): One of the early staples in a Sorcerer's inventory is this rune, which blasts the target with energy upon firing. ***'Heavy Magic Missile' (adori vis): This powerful, commonplace rune can be used to launch a sphere of concentrated energy at a target. **'Magic Wall' (adevo grav tera): This spell gathers particles from the surrounding air to create a compact wall of magical energy that lets no magic or light, nor creature, through. However, it lasts only for a few seconds. **'Poison Field' (adevo grav pox): This rune creates a cloud of toxic gas that afflicts those who move through it with a deadly poison. **'Poison Wall' (adevo mas grav pox): This rune summons a long wall of dangerous toxic fumes, forming a defensive barrier. **'Soulfire' (adevo res flam): This sinister rune affects the soul of its target, temporarily dragging it from their body and casting it into the flames of hell, where it is burnt and tortured. The damage caused by this rune is very real, affecting even the body of its victim. **'Stalagmite' (adori tera): This rune fires a missile made up of mud and stone and the caster's target. **'Stone Shower' (adori mas tera): While this rune cannot be created by Sorcerers, they can still utilize it. When used, it summons a rain of stones that pelt everything within their target's surroundings. **'Sudden Death' (adori gran mort): The most powerful single-target spell in the world, a Sudden Death Rune blasts its target with an incredibly swift burst of pure death magic, dealing severe damage. **'Thunderstorm' (adori mas vis): This rune bursts into a an electrical storm when thrown, summoning crackling electricity all around its destination on contact. Intelligence: Varies, but generally quite intelligent and skilled. Weaknesses: Depending on their equipment, they may gain a weakness to certain elements. They cannot have both Hell's Core and Wrath of the Skies prepared at the same time, nor Ultimate Energy Strike and Ultimate Flame Strike. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Dreamwalking: This unique, useful branch of Dream Magic was originally discovered by the Elvish caste known as the Teshial. It allows the user to gain control over their dreaming self and become conscious within the Dream Realm. Through this, the user can travel through dreams and even alter the Dream Realm itself through their thoughts, as anything that they can think of can manifest itself within this world. Due to this, self-control and a calm mind are paramount. As the Dream Realm is a dangerous place, many Dreampaths have been created by the Nightmare Knights to allow other Dreamwalkers to follow these paths to certain, fixed destinations. The greatest users of Dreamwalking created great fortresses within the Dream Realm and were even capable of bringing their dreams into reality. The elves are capable of using Dream Magic to predict and even alter the future in subtle ways, such as selecting the traits of their unborn children, though due to the vanity of their kind, they mostly use this for aesthetic purposes. Attack Spells: *'Curse' (utori mort): The caster calls upon the powers of darkness and death to curse their target with a sinister spell that strikes at their internal organs rather than their body, slowly destroying them while increasing in power the longer it lasts. *'Death Strike' (exori mort): A powerful magical attack that strikes at the caster's target with punishing force. *'Electrify' (utori vis): This spell electrifies the target, afflicting them with electrical damage over time. *'Energy Beam' (exevo vis lux): The caster fires a concentrated beam of energy that electrifies all caught within it. **'Great Energy Beam' (exevo gran vis lux): The caster fires a concentrated beam of energy with greater power and range. *'Energy Strike' (exori vis): The caster blasts their target with a burst of electricity. **'Strong Energy Strike' (exori gran vis): This heavily amplified version of the regular Energy Strike blasts the caster's target with powerful electricity. **'Ultimate Energy Strike' (exori max vis): Calling upon magic that would've taken an hour to gather in the past, the caster electrocutes their target with an incredibly powerful blast of electricity. Due to the immense power of this spell, a Sorcerer cannot know Ultimate Flame Strike and Ultimate Energy Strike at the same time, though they can switch between them outside of battle. *'Energy Wave' (exevo vis hur): The caster fires a cone of energy forwards. *'Fire Wave' (exevo flam hur): The caster fires a powerful cone of intense magical flames from their hand. *'Flame Strike' (exori flam): A spell that summons a vicious flame that scorches its target. **'Strong Flame Strike' (exori gran flam): A stronger blast of flame that can even be used underwater. **'Ultimate Flame Strike' (exori max flam): This spell summons an unstable fire elemental, a Hellfire Fighter, which explodes into a powerful conflagration. Due to the immense power of this spell, a Sorcerer cannot know Ultimate Flame Strike and Ultimate Energy Strike at the same time, though they can switch between them outside of battle. *'Hell's Core' (exevo gran mas flam): The caster calls upon the destructive forces of the universe to summon a series of fiery explosions around them, incinerating or badly injuring anything caught in the blasts. Due to the immense power of this spell, a Sorcerer cannot know Rage of the Skies and Hell's Core at the same time, though they can switch between them outside of battle. *'Ice Strike' (exori frigo): The caster fires a deadly bolt of ice at their target. *'Ignite' (utori flam): The caster calls upon raw elemental forces to engulf their target in flames, causing them to be set alight and badly burned. *'Lightning' (exori amp vis): The caster shocks their target with a bolt of lightning. This spell can even be used underwater. *'Rage of the Skies' (exevo gran mas vis): As this spell is cast, dark, eerie thunderclouds fill the sky around the caster, summoning a barrage of lightning all around them that fries anything within this vicinity. Due to the immense power of this spell, a Sorcerer cannot know Rage of the Skies and Hell's Core at the same time, though they can switch between them outside of battle. *'Terra Strike' (exori tera): With the casting of this spell, a large carnivorous plant appears beneath its target to violently attack them with snapping jaws. Healing Spells: *'Cure Poison' (exana pox): A simple but effective spell that cures poisons. *'Light Healing' (exura): A simple, low cost spell that mends the caster's less severe injuries. It can also negate paralysis. **'Intense Healing' (exura gran): An improved version of Light Healing that grants more extensive healing. **'Ultimate Healing' (exura vita): The greatest Healing spell, so effective that it can instantly heal the caster when they're at death's door. Support Spells: *'Conjure Wand of Darkness' (exevo gran mort): The caster creates a Wand of Darkness, which channels the darkness of the world into powerful magical attacks. *'Creature Illusion' (utevo res ina "creature"): The caster uses an optical illusion to disguise themselves as another creature. While this cannot be used to mimic the appearance of any creature, those that it can copy are plentiful. *'Enchant Party' (utori mas sio): This spell increases the magical power of the caster's nearby allies. *'Find Person' (exiva "NAME"): A cheap spell that allows the user to locate the life essence of another person, as long as they know their name. However, this does not give precise information on their location, instead giving only their vague direction. *'Haste' (utani hur): By magically generating a powerful, intense adrenaline rush, the caster enhances their speed to superhuman levels for 33 seconds, breaking out of paralytic effects in the process. **'Strong Haste' (utani gran hur): Through the manipulation of time, the caster greatly enhances their own speed, though for a shorter span of time than the regular Haste, breaking out of paralytic effects in the process. *'Invisible' (utani vid): This spell shrouds the caster's presence, making them invisible, but leaving subtle magical traces that skilled magic users and some monsters can detect, rendering it ineffective. *'Levitate' (exani hur): A spell that allows the caster to float up onto high-up places, or float down from them without risk of harm. *'Light' (utevo lux): Using this simple spell, the caster activates the magical energy in their surroundings to illuminate them for ten minutes. **'Great Light' (utevo gran lux): An improvement on the original Light spell that illuminates the caster's surroundings with a much brighter and long-lasting light. **'Ultimate Light' (utevo vis lux): The greatest Light spell, so powerful that it's said to be capable of turning night into day, lasting for over half an hour. *'Magic Rope' (exani tera): This spell allows the user to float upwards through any holes in the ceiling above them instead of having to use a rope. *'Magic Shield' (utamo vita): Through sheer willpower, a sorcerer can deflect any attack, physical or magical. However, this causes mental strain in the process and drains a proportionate amount of mana for every strike deflected. *'Summon Creature' (utevo res "creature"): This spell can be used to summon up to two creatures at a time. The stronger the creature, the higher the cost, as a stronger will is needed to keep them under control. A Sorcerer can summon a variety of creatures, as listed here. *'Summon Thundergiant' (utevo res gran ven): With this unique spell, a Sorcerer can summon a Thundergiant, an immortal, magical creature infused with mystical energies from Uman Zathroth himself. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Tibia Category:Curse Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Death Users Category:Dream Users Category:Earth Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Energy Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Fire Users Category:Flight Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Game Characters Category:Healers Category:Heroes Category:Humans Category:Ice Users Category:Illusionists Category:Immortals Category:Invisibility Users Category:Light Users Category:Magic Users Category:Mind Users Category:Necromancers Category:Plant Users Category:Playable Characters Category:Poison Users Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Protagonists Category:Role-playing Characters Category:Soul Users Category:Staff Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Summoners Category:Time Users Category:Weather Users Category:Tier 7